


Mandy's Story

by LovelyAshleyMurray



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAshleyMurray/pseuds/LovelyAshleyMurray





	1. Chapter 1

"Mandy! What the fuck did I tell you?" Kenyatta's voice jerked me out of my daydream. Asshole.   
"Yeah, I'm working on it!" I yelled back as I microwaved his pizza rolls.   
"Don't forget the ranch this time," he added. I grabbed the plate and a beer and brought it to the living room.   
"Here," I set it on the coffee table and handed him the beer.   
"About time. I don't know why shit takes you so long," he complained as he stuffed his face. I shrugged and refused to meet his eyes. After a few insults he went back to watching tv and I sat on the reclining chair. Rocking back and forth I touched my stomach. I could feel where the slight bump was barely starting to grow. If I was going to leave, it had to be soon. I had to go back to Lip and tell him about the baby. He was supportive of Karen and the kid wasn't even his. He'd have to be supportive of me. Right? Then again he was dating that rich Asian whore from college. Maybe he's too good for me now. I should just go home and say I met some random guy at a bar, people would believe it. But I don't want my baby to grow up without a dad, it's not fair. Fuck it, I'll worry about it when I get back to Chicago. For now all I have to do is leave without Kenyatta stopping me, not like I haven't tried before. Ever since the last time when I tried to hot wire the truck, he won't let me out of the house. If he finds out I'm pregnant he'll kill me, but how do I hide it when I'm already starting to show? I hesitated a few minutes before I stood up and sat next to him on the couch. Massaging his shoulders and nibbling his ear lobe I told him I needed to make a trip to the store. He eyed me suspiciously before calling for Marco. Oh Christ here we go.   
"Mandy needs some stuff from the store. Take her and make sure she doesn't try to run," he made sure I understand the threat. Marco led me to the truck and we drove in silence to the store. After shopping for a few minutes I handed the basket to Marco.   
"I really have to pee," I tried walking towards the bathroom.  
"Wait till we get back. Your not leaving my sight," he said in his boring monotone voice. I rolled my eyes.   
"Unless you want me to pee right here, I need to go to the bathroom. How am I gonna escape from the bathroom anyway? Just stand outside the door. It will only take me a second," I reasoned. After a few seconds he nodded and followed me to the bathroom. Once inside I checked to see how big the window is, not huge, but it would work. An old lady came out of the stall and I put my acting face on.  
"Excuse me, miss, I'm so sorry for bothering you but the Mexican guy outside has been following me all over the store. I know I'm probably being paranoid but I'm just too scared to leave. Do you think you could tell the security guard up front?" I had to admit, I was a pretty good actress. The old lady agreed and held her purse tight as she walked out of the bathroom, her head held high. I waited until I heard a commotion outside to open the window and climb out. Seeing a semi, I climbed into the passenger seat and promised the young driver if he got me out of here fast I would make it worth his while. It worked. Chicago, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Call me sometime," the semi driver -I hadn't bothered to remember his name - said as he handed me a slip of paper. I winked and walked towards the El. One blowjob and the guy acts like we're getting married. But he took me where I needed to go. While heading to the south side I decided where to go. Either home to Mickey and Ian or to Lips. No, I can't face Lip yet. Walking up to the front steps sent back a whole bunch on memories, and when your a Milkovich their not always good. You never know where the guys are fucking so I knocked.   
"I don't want your fucking bible you cock suckin-" Mickey stopped, his eyes going wide.   
"Hey Mick," I smiled. Very un-Milkovich like, he pulled me into a hug. Very Milkovich like he punched me in the arm.   
"What the hells the matter with you? Gone for three months and no phone call? I thought that crazy bastard killed you! I was about to call the boys up and hunt you down," he said all this as he pulled me inside. "Ian! Get your ginger ass out here and see who's here." Ian walked out of the back room and when he saw me he froze.   
"You're alive!" He exclaimed as he picked me up and hugged me tight.   
"Okay, now sit down and tell us what the hell happened," Mickey said. He lit a cigarette, handed one to Ian, then offered one to me.   
"Oh, um, I quit." They looked at me like I was crazy so I hurried on. "But yeah, there's not much to tell. I went to Indiana with Kenyatta, got sick of his shit, now I'm back." Now that I was actually looking at their faces I couldn't tell them my news.   
"Well we have to celebrate!" Ian got out his phone and quickly made a call to Kev. He closed the phone and smiled. "Everyone will be there at ten, go get ready." My room was still exactly how I left it. I showered and looked through my clothes. You never realize how skimpy your clothes are until you hide a pregnancy. I was sitting on my bed in my bra and underwear when Ian walked in. I quickly put a pillow on my lap so it covered my stomach.   
"Why aren't you ready?" He asked, automatically getting his best friend suspicions. He knew me too well.   
"Just couldn't find anything to wear," I didn't technically lie. He stood in front of my closet for a few minutes before handing me a short black skirt and tight black and white striped t-shirt. I panicked, knowing it would defiantly show my stomach.  
"Uh, I was thinking maybe just jeans and sweatshirt. You know, casual?" He eyed me but handed me a sweatshirt anyways.   
"Okay, we're leaving in five," he said.  
_________________________________

"A shot to Mandy who thankfully didn't get beaten to death by the crazy son of a bitch!" Kev toasted. Fiona, Debbie, Vee, Carl, Mickey, Ian, and the rest of the guys who were always at the alibi responded "here here" and shot back whatever Kev had put in the glasses. I waited for them to take theirs for me to dump mine in the plant next to me.   
"That's the last one these two get Kev, got it?" Fiona said. Kev nodded and rolled his eyes to the kids, making them laugh. After a few hours I slipped onto the street, knowing everyone else was too wasted to notice.   
"Well if it isn't Mandy Milkovich," a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Lip with his usual sarcastic smirk. My stomach dropped and I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear.   
"Hey Lip," I replied. He came up next to me and lit a cigarette, offering me one. "Nah, I quit." He rolled his eyes and put them away.   
"How come your not plastered? Didn't this thing start two hours ago?" He asked, knowing I was usually blacked out by now.   
"Just not in the drinking mood I guess," I lied. These excuses were getting harder. "So how's college?" I asked, hoping to get the attention off of me. He shrugged.   
"Fine. Why are you back?" He asked. Okay, my plan wasn't working.   
"Just time to come home," I absentmindedly put my hand on my stomach, a new habit. Of course Lip noticed.  
"Who's the dad?" He asked in his causal bored tone. My stomach dropped and I could feel my face go pale.   
"Keep your voice down," I looked behind me, thankfully everyone was still inside. He put out his cigarette and came closer.   
"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me," he winked and sauntered inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you not as drunk as us?" Ian asked in his sing song drunk voice as I tucked them into bed. Mickey giggled next to him.  
"Yeah, we took like a bajillion shots," Mickey said. This made the boys giggle harder.   
"Okay you two, time for bed. And no hanky panky!" I ordered as I turned off their bedroom light and closed the door.  
"Yeah, how aren't you as drunk?" Lip teased in my ear. I turned around and slapped him on the chest.   
"Why are you here?" I asked him as I cleaned up the mess the boys made on their way through the house.   
"They invited me," he smiled. I rolled my eyes, hating how much that smile made me want to jump his bones.   
"Yeah, well their asleep. So you can leave now," I said. I went to the kitchen to throw the broken lamp away, thanks to Mickey, and when I came back Lip was stripped down to his boxers.   
"Hey, you got a beer?" He asked casually, as if he belonged there.   
"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, trying really hard to not stare at his ass. I failed.   
"Stare much?" He teased. I gave him my best glare and folded my arms.   
"Whatever, do what you want. I'm going to bed." I walked into my room, slamming the door behind me. Except it didn't close.   
"Ow, what the hell was that?" Lip asked as he rubbed his head where the door hit.   
"That was me closing my door. The point was for you to be on the other side," I turned around as I changed into a big t-shirt and underwear. When I turned around he was leaning against the door frame.   
"It's like nothing has changed," he reminisced. His eyes wandered to my belly. "Well, something has."   
"That's none of your business Gallagher," I said as I climbed into my bed. He climbed in next to me like it was nothing.   
"Is it Kenyatta's?" He asked. I turned to my side ignoring him. "I really hope you taught him a Milkovich lesson before ditching him," he added thoughtfully.   
"Why?" I asked. He scoffed.   
"Because he was horrible to you. Don't act like I didn't see the black eye," his voice took on a protective tone.   
"Yeah cause you were so great to me," I mumbled. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me so I would face him.   
"I NEVER laid a hand on you," he said strictly. I jerked my shoulder out of his grip and turned back to my side.   
"Doesn't mean you didn't hurt me," I replied. He sat quiet for a minute.   
"It killed me to see you hurt like that," he said quietly. I turned to face him.   
"You didn't say anything," I said, shocked he was admitting this. He laughed, which shocked me even more.   
"Ian and Mickey stopped me. I got wasted one night and showed up here, right before you left. After we-" he didn't know how to finish. "Anyways, I showed up and snatched one of the guns on the table. I was gonna kill him," his voice got dark. "The guys stopped me, saying I'd regret it. Even now I wish I did it. Maybe then you wouldn't be having his kid," he shook his head and with that he was back to himself. "But it's whatever. Goodnight Mandy, glad your back," he kissed my forehead and turned to go to sleep.   
"It's yours," I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since Lip stormed out. I tried to text him with the cell phone Fiona insisted I have, but no response. Everyone's been keeping a creepily close eye on me. They probably think I'm gonna bail again. I've been helping Debbie out with the kids she babysits, gives me something to do besides overthink.   
"Did you kick his ass? Or kill him?" She asked once the kids were down for nap time. I laughed and shook my head.   
"No, I just left. I'll leave all that to you now," I smiled.   
"What happened to you?" She asked, her voice suddenly serious. Ugh, leave it to the Gallaghers to get all sentimental.   
"Shit happens Debs, people change. Maybe it's for the better," I tried one of the lines I've heard on tv a thousand times. She wasn't buying it.   
"Oh gag. Tell me the truth," she pulled me so we were sitting on the couch. I weighed my options, it might be nice having someone to help me, and Debbie has proven to be loyal throughout the years. Well, except for when she stole a baby. But she gave him back so it's okay! I can trust her.  
"I'm pregnant," I told her without meeting her eyes. She leaned against the couches back and thought for a few minutes.   
"How far along?" She asked seriously. I looked around to make sure nobody was there and then lifted my shirt to show her the small bump. She nodded and went back to thinking.   
"It's Lips," she finally decided. I don't think I reacted, I just sat there.   
"What?" I said finally.   
"Well, you and Lip hooked up before you left. That was about three months ago. Your just not starting to show which proves it," she said like it was obvious.   
"It could be Kenyatta's," I lied. She laughed.   
"Do you think I'm stupid? You wouldn't be freaking like this if it was his. And lip wouldn't be texting me every five minutes asking about you," she rolled her eyes as another text came in.   
"He's asking about me?" I tried not to get excited. She nodded and showed me the texts.   
"Is Mandy there yet? How long is she staying? Try and get her to sleep over. Debs you there? Answer me. Is she there?" And that was just the most recent.   
"See? So I'm guessing you told him?" She was way too smart for her own good.   
"Yup. He bailed," I told her. She laughed. "Uh, what's funny?" I was not in the mood to get laughed at.  
"Mands, think about it. You hook up once, leave with a different guy for months, then come back and tell him your pregnant with his kid. Not only is that hard to believe in the first place, but Karen put him through it already. You've had time to process this, just give him time. He'll come around," she said. Yep, way too smart for her own good.   
"If you say so," I smiled for her benefit.   
______________________________  
"Did you wash your hands?" I asked Carl. He rolled his eyes and got up.  
"What about you Liam? Did you wash your hands?" He smiled and held his hands out for me to smell. "Good job!" I was watching the kids for Fiona while she went out and made them - something for dinner. I'm not quite sure what it is but let's hope it doesn't kill anyone.   
"What the hell is this?" Carl asked once he sat back down.   
"It's meatloaf," I guessed. Jesus, I need to work on my cooking before this baby eats solid food. Carl gave me a doubtful look but ate in anyways.   
"Hello family," Lip greeted before looking up from his phone. When he saw me his face paled. "And Mandy."   
"Come on Liam, their probably gonna start doing it on the table. Don't wanna be here for that," he said as he grabbed Liam's hand and led him upstairs.   
"You guys didn't eat your dinner!" I yelled after them. Feeling defeated I started clearing the table.   
"Is this meatloaf?" Lip asked, taking a bite.   
"Sure," I replied. I was doing the dishes when he came up behind me, putting his hands on my waist.   
"We gonna talk about this?" He asked quietly in my ear. I let him lead me to the back porch where he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders.   
"How long have you known?" He asked.   
"About a month. Listen, you don't have to do anything-" I tried to start my speech but he wouldn't let me.   
"I'm not bailing. I'm not Monica. I just have a question," he said.   
"Okay," I braced myself.   
"How do you know it's mine?" He asked.  
"Kenyatta can't have kids," I told him truthfully.   
"And there's been no one else?" He asked. I hit his arm. "Hey! I'm just checking!" But I couldn't be mad because he flashed me that Lip smile.  
"No one else," I told him.


End file.
